Pin Me Down Redux
by Catherine Elizabeth
Summary: What I think should have happened in the Pin Me Down scene in the episode Invisible Evidence. Sara asks Grissom to help her recreate a crime scene causing some romantic tension between them.


AUTHOR: Catherine Elizabeth  
TITLE: Pin Me Down Redux  
RATING: T  
PAIRING: Sara/Grissom  
CATEGORY: fluffy romance

DISCLAIMER: CSI does not belong to me.  
AUTHORS' NOTES: I hope you all enjoy this fic.

SPOILER ALERT: This is what I thought should have happened in the episode "Invisible Evidence" (season 4) in the scene between Grissom and Sara, commonly known as the "Pin Me Down" scene.

Sara stared at the white sheet smeared with crimson blood. She wondered how the murder of the girl had taken place. After a few minutes of quiet consideration, Grissom walked into the room. The cold air around her in the dark lab room became suddenly warm as he stepped up beside her.

"Checking my work?" he teased.

"No, I'm just looking." Sara said, missing his attempt to flirt.

"What are you thinking?" Grissom asked.

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, Sara answered. "Well, her body left behind void. The attacker was on top, he held her down by her wrists."

Catching on to what she was saying, Grissom replied, "Which would explain the transfer of wax from him to her."

"Yes." Sara paused then spoke again, "Pin me down." Her tone of voice was confident at first, but she ended in almost a whisper as if she couldn't believe she'd let herself say those words.

Grissom looked at her for a moment, his lips pursed. In his mind he thought, _Is she serious?_ But the expression on her face held no humor. After a second, he stepped up to her taking her wrists in his soft hands. Sara drew in her breath as his skin touched hers, but as before, showed no visible emotion.

Even though their faces were inches away from each other, Sara continued with her hypothesis as though none of it affected her. Her insides protested as she focused hard on the evidence and not the intoxicating touch of the man she loved so much. She stared into his ocean blue eyes almost losing herself in the thought of kissing him. Mentally, she shook herself from the dizzying daydream and thought in vain, _No, concentrate, Sara, concentrate._

Finally, she spoke aloud. "She would have struggled; then she gave up."

Grissom stared at her; was it longing?

She continued, pretending she hadn't noticed. Sara struggled very hard now to keep a straight face. Hoping he didn't notice her internal exertion, she continued what she was saying.

"Afterward, he would have put his hands on the sheet for leverage."

Grissom, as though to further illustrate her point, moved his hands to her thin waist. "Like this," he said. He could see the thin line of skin showing under her shirt.

"Which explains how the wax got from him to the sheets," Grissom said.

Sara looked down at his hands so close to her waist and thought, _What's happening? _All the self-control she had exercised the past few months was slipping away.

"Yes." Sara said. She held her arms above her head, hardly noticing the blood slowly draining from them.

Grissom kept his hands as close to her skin as possible, not wanting to move them away, but at the same time dreading what would happen if he left them there. He breathed in her sweet perfume. They stood frozen as if in a trance, neither daring to move, staring into each other's eyes. Sara's insides somersaulted with anticipation.

Suddenly, before either was of it, Grissom's lips descended upon hers. Sara closed her brown orbs and allowed herself to let go.

His lips were soft at first, but then he pushed them closer, with a fervor he didn't know he had.

Sara almost forgot to breathe. She couldn't remember ever being kissed like this before. As the kiss deepened, she could his warm, firm hands touch her waist and pull her against him. His lips slid across hers making fireworks pop up in front of her eyes feeling dizzy and disoriented as he kissed her.

Pulling away, he looked into her beautiful eyes. They were round and dark with arousal. Neither knew what to say.

Finally Sara managed to slow her breathing enough to speak. "Grissom, um… I um wanted to talk to you about something." A thousand questions burned in her mind; all pertaining to what had just occurred. Pushing them to the back of her mind she stepped away from Grissom. His hands slid gently from her waist and went in his pockets. He looked very uncomfortable. She felt the absence of his warm breath on her cheek.

Leaving several feet between them, she refused to meet his imperious gaze.

"Go ahead." He looked at her patiently.

"Well, you know I applied for the promotion for the key position," Sara began.

"Your application's on my desk." Grissom said, not knowing why she was going with it.

"About that I um… I needed to know," she paused, then tried again, cursing herself silently for how breathy she sounded. "I wanted to make sure rather, that anything that happened or didn't happen between us won't be a factor."

Grissom just stared at her, lost for words.

"Never mind," she said embarrassed. "I…I shouldn't have said anything. I um… I'm always over-talking around you." She turned away from him feeling very uncomfortable.

As she got to the door, Grissom's voice stopped her, "Sara?" he said hesitantly.

She turned to look at him. "Yes?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"I just wondered if the fingerprints had come back yet," he said. _Damn it, Gil!_ The voice in his head said. _You kiss her like that and all you can talk about is fingerprints?!_

'Yes," she said slightly disappointed. "They didn't match."

"Oh."

Sara gave him a half-smile and left the room.


End file.
